Destiny
by darkangel-relly
Summary: Max thinks about Alec! Alec thinks about Max! Will they act? This is my first fanfic so please tell me what u think!! Here it is! It's complete!!! I know its short but please give me feedback!!:-)
1. Default Chapter

1 darkangel_relly  
  
DESTINY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DARK ANGEL or the characters. I'm just a fan who enjoys writing about them!!!  
  
A/N This is my first dark angel fanfic so I would appreciate your input!!!!  
  
Summary: Max thinks about Alec! Alec thinks about Max! Will they act? M/A! I wrote this for my friend Aha!!! I hope u like it!!!!  
  
Max sat in her favorite spot on the space needle. She loved it up there. She had the best view of the broken city in which she lived.  
  
Max sat for along time. Thinking. Having a battle between her genetically engineered brain and her heart.  
  
"I hate him," she thought. "Don't I? Of course I do right? Huh he makes me so mad sometimes! He always makes up for it though. Huh, he always comes back, even after he screwed up the last chance for me and Logan. I love Logan, don't I? Even when I told Alec to stay away he came back. Why? Looks like I'm coming up to many questions without any answers."  
  
"Huh, Why does Alec have to be so damn fine?" she thought out loud. Little did Max know that Alec had sneaked up behind her, now with a very surprised look on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Alec's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did she just say what I think she just said," Alec wondered in his thoughts. "Why am I here anyway. How did I end up here? Was she thinking about me? Was she? Is she thinking about me? I knew I shouldn't have come here but in a way I'm glad I did. Looks like I am coming up with question that I don't have answers too!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max sat there along time, not moving just thinking.  
  
Alec stood behind her gazing at her back with the surprised and confused look frozen on his face. Alec was also having a battle between his oversized brain and heart.  
  
"I hate her and she hates me, right?" he thought. "She can't stand me yet she never turns me away. I always stay by her side screwing up her day. I screwed her life up with Logan. I left like she told me too but came back because I couldn't stay away. I couldn't stay away from her. Even when I came back she acted like what happened was just something she had gotten over with. It was like she didn't care about it anymore. I thought she loved but maybe I was wrong."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Max's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I did love Logan but do I now?" she thought. "I no longer get weak at the knees with his smile or long for his touch like before. He just seems like an old boyfriend that I am still friends with. He pays more attention to Asha now. She has taken my place; Logan just won't fess up. He doesn't act like he loves me anymore. I don't know if it's that or he is just being an ass because he is pouting. I don't know. I.I just don't know."  
  
Alec, after watching Max for several hours, retreated silently back into the space needle. Now it was time for some major thinking.  
  
Ok what do u think! I have the next chapter done! Just have to post it!!! Probably it will be up tomorrow!!!! Hope u enjoyed it!!!!( 


	2. Remembering

1 Remembering  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dark Angel or the characters!  
  
It's amazing how one moment can change your life forever. That's what happened to Max. After months of Manticore trying to reprogram her it was all she could do to hold on to the memories of Seattle, of Logan. Max couldn't let her friends down. She wasn't going to be reprogrammed back into a soldier without emotions. She wouldn't become that again. She couldn't.  
  
Then after more horrible treatments in walked X5 494. It couldn't be, Ben was dead. She knew because she had killed him. Then she found out it was Ben's twin brother who, after Ben went psycho, had spent months in the psi-ops lab. Manticore wanted to make sure that X5 494 wouldn't go bezurk the way Ben had. X5 494 just walked into her room, if you could call it that, and says that he is her breeding partner. What a total ass. "Then I remembered this guy had only known Manticore. He had never had a taste of the real world," Max thought. "Then to really show me what an ass X5 494 was he just takes off his shirt and expects me to do it with him. Total ass. I refused and of course he didn't understand but eventually he gave up. The he covered up for me and said that he had done it with me. Then he helped me escape from Manticore, of course he followed me to Seattle and from that day on managed to screw up every day of my damned life. For some reason I didn't even care. Even when he had screwed over me and Logan and I saved his fine ass I didn't mean it when I told him to go. Of course he came back after screwing up my plan to pay Logan back. Then, before I knew it thoughts of Logan began to slip out of my mind. If he just wasn't so damn fine I think I could handle it but I can't. He's to gorgeous."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec sank to the floor of the space needle. He remembered the first day he met Max. It had changed his life.forever. "I now fell like such an ass because of how I acted the first time I met Max. I just waltzed in and said I was her breeding partner and that we had to do it until she became pregnant. Of course Max didn't like that so I eventually gave up because I knew she wouldn't give in. Then I covered for her. I had no idea why I did. Now I know why. Then she gave me a name, just for me. Sure I had alias names for missions but I never thought much about it until I met Max. She called me Alec. Everytime she called me that I winced or rolled my eyes but now I no longer do that. Alec has stuck. I am Alec, not X5 494. I still am but in a way I'm not.  
  
Manticore made us gorgeous and Max is definitely no exception. She is damn fine too. I want to tell Max I'm sorry for everything but I just can't. She would probably just laugh in my face and kick my ass because she thought I was kidding. I don't want that to happen. Under this tough ass solder attitude I'm just a guy who is in love who wants to be loved." 


	3. The Encounter

1 The Encounter  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dark Angel or the characters.  
  
Max had sat on the space needle for most of the night. It was almost morning because the sky was turning pink. Max finally with her feelings in check got up from her spot ready to face Alec and the Jam Pony crew. As she stealthily made her way back into the space needle she heard someone breathing. The only other person who had hung out here had been her brother Ben, but he was dead. Immediately her training went into action. She stayed close to the wall and silently creep toward the sound. The first thing she saw were a pair of legs that somehow looked familiar and she creep further and saw who it was. She laughed out loud. It was Alec.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec had been lost in thought for a long time. He just sat up against the wall staring into space. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the faint breathing of a person getting closer and closer until he was snapped back to reality by a laugh. He immediately jumped up ready to fight but saw who it was and sunk back to the floor. It was Max.  
  
I know that was short but the next chapter will be up very soon!!!!!!!! Hope u enjoyed!!! 


	4. Talking

1 Talking  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Dark Angel or the characters.  
  
  
  
Max watched Alec jump up and then sink back to the floor. She was afraid of what she saw. His eyes. They were zoned out and cloudy like he wasn't all there. It was like he was sleeping with his eyes open, then it hit her; he had been thinking until he had been rudely interrupted.  
  
She realized she was being watched so Max looked at Alec and saw that he was watching her. His eyes now back to there normal blue. They were different though. They looked like the eyes of someone who had just come to a conclusion they liked and she knew that her eyes probably mirrored his only in brown depths instead of blue. Max was getting lost in his eyes and before she knew it she was sinking down next to Alec. Their eyes intend on each other.  
  
"We need to talk," they said in unison. It's funny how they thought the same way. That was something Logan could never give Max. He hadn't been through the hell of Manticore. Alec had.  
  
Alec loved Max in everyway but was sure that Max loved Logan and that she hated him. He loved Max's dark hair and her chocolate brown eyes that burned into his everytime their eyes met. She was perfect in everyway. He just wished he would have the courage to tell her that.  
  
They sat there beside each other for a very long time until they both descided to break the silence. Before they knew it they both leaned into each other and their lips met. A jult of lightening was sent through each of their bodies. Their hearts beat as one and they were both drawn into the kiss for a very long time. They had both kissed other people but this kiss they shared was like none other they had ever shared with another person. It was heaven. Every few seconds jult after jult shot through their bodies. Finally the kiss broke. Both of them fell against the wall with a thud.  
  
"Wow, that was wonderful," Max gasped.  
  
"Yeah," was all Alec could say.  
  
"I think we need to talk," Max wispered.  
  
"I think we just did," Alec murmured back before his mouth found hers again.  
  
They made out long into the night. They were intent not to go any further just as long as their lips were together. They knew it was their destiny.  
  
  
  
I enjoyed writing this story! I hope u liked it!!!! And I will pass on a little advice that I have learned in my 15 years-You alone make your destiny. 


End file.
